Noctis's Clothes
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Ignis and Gladio over hear an interesting argument between Noctis and Prompto.


_This was just something that popped up in my head and really needed to get out. Probably inspired by Gladio's Rugged Attire._

* * *

"Come on Noct…" Prompto whined quietly.

"I said no. Its cold at night Prom."

"Just the jacket."

"No."

"Just take it off."

Gladio glanced with a raised eyebrow at Ignis who was walking beside him. The Advisor shrugged slightly. The younger two of their group had fallen behind and had been quietly bickering for the last hour. Only some of their words were making it up front. But it was an interesting discussion to be listening to.

"Then tomorrow let me get some shirtless action ok?" Prompto attempted compromise.

Noctis was silent for a moment debating it. "Fine. But it has to be after noon."

"Yes! Deal! Thanks Noct!"

There was a sigh from the Royal. "Whatever."

Later that night while setting up camp Gladio tried to think of a way to bring up the subject with the Prince.

"I know you heard Prompto's whining." Noctis finally said as he nailed down the pegs for the tent.

"That wuss is always whining about something or another." Gladio shrugged discreetly glancing at where the blond was trying to help Ignis with dinner.

"Artists minds are crazy." Noctis sighed sitting cross-legged by the fire.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe the stuff that chocobo-brain of his comes up with."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. He always has crazy ideas. These stupid outfits and positions he always wants."

Gladio hesitated before commenting. This really didn't sound like something he wanted to listen to anymore. What the Prince and Prompto did was their own business as far as he was concerned. His job was simply to keep the kid from getting hurt.

"As long as you aren't being stupid."

"I think its all stupid." Noctis grumbled.

"Then don't screw with it."

"It helps build his _artistic_ _style_."

Before Gladio could answer Prompto bounced over and sat beside Noctis. "Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

"Your artistic style." Noctis smirked.

Prompto's blushing face looked crimson in the firelight. "Why would you talk about that?"

"Because your crazy man."

"Then what does that make you for going along with it?" Prompto laughed.

"Too lazy too argue." Noctis yawned.

"I was going to say crazier than me."

"I don't think that's a thing."

Ignis brought over some plates for everyone. Prompto and Noctis quit their banter and began chowing down. Soft 'mmms' from the young men reassured him his cooking was top notch. Which it had better be with all the gil he had to spend on those spices in the Lestallum market. After their plates were wiped clean Noctis and Prompto retired early for the night. Only about ten minutes later Prompto's loud snores were clearly heard for miles around.

"Any further clues as to what those two are up to?" Ignis inquired.

"Not a damn clue." Gladio grunted. "His Highness was going on about _artistic style_. Whatever the hell that is."

Ignis raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Those two were always up to something. Hopefully it wasn't anything too… incorrigible.

* * *

It was after noon and they were occupied taking out a behemoth. Ignis promised he had a great recipe, but needed a decent amount of fresh behemoth meat. So here is where they have been for the last half hour.

"Nooooooct." Prompto was complaining again.

"Now is _not_ the time Prompto." Noctis growled as he warped next to him.

"You promised."

"Can't you wait?"

"But I'm feeling it noooow." The blond pouted as he dodged the charging beast.

"I'm really not."

"It's literally like twenty minutes out of your day."

Noctis warped on top of a boulder. "Prompto! We are kind of BUSY right now!"

"Would you two stop bitchin and start fighting!" Gladio roared.

"I concur. It _is_ an inappropriate time to have such a dispute." Ignis agreed.

"Noctis and I had an oral agreement-" Prompto aimed a shot at the beast's eye.

"Fine!" Noctis practically shouted. "If it will shut you up, I will do it!" From where he stood on the boulder he tore his jacket off and threw to the ground. His shirt followed shortly.

Prompto gave a huge grin. "Thanks buddy."

"The hell?!" Gladio yelled. "You realize those were made to protect your sorry ass!"

"We got this." Noctis shrugged before summoning his Engine Blade and warping at the beast's leg temporarily crippling it.

As soon as Noctis returned to the fight Prompto ran to a safer distance holding up his ever present camera. "Niiiice." The blond zoomed onto the Prince's fighting form. "Too bad it isn't cloudier today."

"You are not talking me into stripping for you again later." Noctis warned him. "Get what you need now."

"Yeah yeah."

Gladio stopped mid-fight and just stared at what was happening around him. _This_ is what those two had been talking about? A photo shoot? Why the _hell_ would Prompto want damn shirtless pictures of Noctis? Getting his head back into the fight he quickly assisted Noctis and Ignis in finishing off the behemoth. Once the dust had settled Noctis turned a glare toward Prompto.

"If you take one more photo of me like this I will use your camera as bait next time I go fishing."

"Aw come on! An after battle shot is totally sexy."

"Fine." Noctis ran a hand through his dirty hair.

"What. The. Hell." Gladio stomped over to them.

"I must say during battle is not the time to be taking risqué photos." Ignis fixed his glasses that were slightly askew.

"They weren't that bad Specky. Don't be like that. Besides these photos are great!"

Noctis had decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. Letting them fight it out he decided to start gutting the behemoth.

"You realize that you have to be careful with the sort of photos you release of the Crown Prince." Ignis reprimanded.

"But Iggy… this is a great way to make a quick gil! You know the fangirls out there will go crazy for these!"

"Absolutely not. Even if Insomnia has fallen we still must contain some amount of decorum!" Ignis looked over at Gladio for help on the matter.

The large man had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at Prompto with a strange look. "Why only pictures of the Prince? I _know_ there are some girls out there that don't mind looking at his Shield." He smirked.

Ignis rolled his eyes and left to assist Noctis. How did this even get started? "You shouldn't have encouraged him." He scolded his charge.

"I did no such thing. He is just persistent."

"But look what has initiated."

Turning to look behind them they saw Gladio, shirt missing, flexing and posing. At Prompto's urging they moved to the back of the beast to take some shots by the trophy kill.

"Alright. I will admit I should have killed the idea while it was still forming."

"Eighty percent! That's ridiculous! You would be nothing without my camera hotshot!"

"Its my body that is on display here!" Gladio argued.

The fighting continued as Ignis and Noctis packed away the packs of meat.

"Would you like to inform them we are ready to leave?" Ignis gestured toward the two bickering friends.

"Nah let them catch up." Noctis began the trudge back to camp.

"And if they don't notice?"

"Then there is more dinner for us, and for the first time in days Prompto won't be begging me to take my clothes off."

* * *

 _Hope it was at least a little entertaining! Leave a review if you enjoyed it! Or even if you hated it!_


End file.
